The Collected Stories of Istonya City
by Noraanan
Summary: This is my first upload, so I hope I did everything correctly. The story follows one anonymous character throughout a city where people and Pokemon live as one. It has no relation to the main anime or manga characters, and puts a darker twist on the Pokemon world. The introduction will explain the rest.
1. Introduction

_The Collected Stories of Istonya City_

Narrated Anonymously

**Introduction**

This literature is a combined set of stories from the several years I stayed in Istonya City. You don't need to know who I am, yet. All you need to know is that I am a wanderer and a bystander. Unfortunately my own finances were non-existent at the time so I walked the streets with all the nameless ones who never found their inner self. Pokémon inhabit this world we live in, fantastic creatures with incredible power.

In their own way, everyone eventually finds the one Pokémon that represents their inner self. As such, being bonded with a Pokémon is essential in society. It helps tell people what you are and what you can do; to not have such a bond would mean you have no purpose. A lot of people get Pokémon they didn't expect or want, but that's understandable, we can't all be like those legends of old. Most people accept this, knowing who they truly are will strengthen them and perhaps inspire them to become a new and better person. As they develop, their Pokémon will evolve and change with them.

The crowds I walk with are kind enough; they all have their story to tell. Most of them never accepted their inner self and released the one Pokémon that embodied their personality. A few gave up on finding a Pokémon that fit them. A general excuse is that they were born too early or too late, and they missed their chance to bond with their "true" Pokémon.

I was fortunate enough to find my destined companion early in life. I always felt hidden and silent, yet somehow I feel that I can be more. That's why I travel everywhere with Shelgon, but with my new acquaintances, I had to hide him. Jealousy is a terrible monster; I try to keep people from succumbing to it.

Istonya City was a special place to me, I don't know why, but the environment felt good there. While I have always wandered from town to town, appreciating each one, I stayed longer in Istonya than anywhere else; I even once considered making a permanent residence. Certain events you will soon find out caused an alternate life for me. I always wonder, what would it have been like if I had stayed?

Your friend,


	2. Chapter 1

**The Wanderer's Omen**

I first came to Istonya with a wave of migrant workers, they like so many others follow the job flow and are hired on temporarily. When production rises, they gather, and when it falls, they flee to the next promise of a meal. This constant ebb and flow is somewhat dreary to me, yet I can find comfort knowing there is always somewhere to work. Along a string of cities running north to south there is an electromagnetic train. This transport is very durable and long, so pay for rides is cheap. Thus, people become more like waves, crashing into the train, and then back out.

I first glimpsed Istonya traveling south from a town beyond the Renjo mountain range, which lies almost directly north of the city and is separated by a forest and river of the same name. The centipede-like train ran on high platforms over the land, but we still rose over an arch where the river flowed out of the forest going southwest and creating a valley of flowers along its path. The plains were of many beautiful colors and swarms of wild Combee pollinated them, yet my attention to them was quickly shifted to the large hill in front of us, the passengers. In anticipation, it seemed all the hopeful ones peeked out trying to get a glimpse at their next opportunity. Many older ones continued looking down though the commotion around them grew. I decided to look too, and see if I could see the Silver City of Promise. The name came from the silver mining in Mt. Renjo, a short train ride from the city, the reason why most of us were here, but the title also referred to the shiny new buildings that were so tall people said they touched the sky.

When the train car finally overcame the last hill, I saw it. In all glory it was there. More amazing than rumors could tell, the train rail drove directly into the heart of an empire of buildings, each higher and higher than the next. The rail split off into a circle and more outward spindles; in the center the biggest building of all stood in majesty with letters proudly displaying down its side _Elemental Inc._ We stopped short of the inside though, I neglected to mention the large steely wall encircling the entire city, where the track rails followed the outside edge, and the inward-facing spindles ended, merging in a curved fashion, with the wall. Large arches were under the wall, so it was not entirely solid, yet the arches were covered with a chain fencing on both the outside and inside that I figured just as resilient.

In cities part of the Grand Order, an immigrant was required to have a License Pass, which allowed them city access to public places. Being a poor wanderer, like most of my fellow travelers, I cannot afford to purchase or redeem a License Pass every 3 months. One does not need this magical card if they sign up for city service labor at a train station, it is less effective, because then one can't enjoy things such as public parks. The important thing is that I get paid so I can live, even if it is minimal, and that is what I assume everyone else thinks too.

I walked, or was prodded by the masses, out of the train car and to the open station checks. A tired and sagging lady asked quickly, "_Pass or Service_?". I responded "_Service, please._" and she sighed knowing that this would take up more of her time. After writing some things down on a sheet, she handed the paper to me and stated simply "_Name?_" I knew writing my real name would potentially hurt me if I wanted to do more than work the average job. Though I was reminded of every time I lied like this, I scratched down a false alias in sloppy handwriting. With a fake pleasure she welcomed, "_Enjoy your stay in Istonya City._" I thanked her for her time and proceeded through the cold, silver bars of the entranceway.

Suddenly behind me, I heard a ruckus. It was difficult to see due to the pouring in of immigrants and travelers so I couldn't find the source of the yelling. Someone shouted "Leave ya' dirty peasant!", so I took that to mean someone got impatient and tried to force himself in. The tired lady I had spoken with summoned a Linoone, her partner Pokémon, and I could hear her say "Step back sir, before I use force." The Linoone growled and was given a wide berth from all the people, I could now see a bearded, gray, and sickly man looking very hot headed. The sight of a Pokémon made him calm down, but a different resentment I could see in his eyes. I resumed walking and took a circular path downwards into the shadow, underneath the inner city trains, ones you would need a License Pass to ride.

I had just reached street level when a wanderer leaning by one of the large support beams called out to me. He was a young man, who had been tapping his foot, which meant to me something was off, he shouldn't have any reason to be impatient. "Hey, d'you see a man named Jim up there? He's my uncle, a stubborn guy with a dirty beard and a green cap." I knew who he was talking about, "Yes, I saw him get in an argument with the checker, but I don't know where he is now." The stranger thanked me while mumbling something under his breath about being late. I wondered what schedule preoccupied him to act differently from every other street worker I've met.

It was only mid-day when I had first got on the train, but the setting sun told me there was no work left today. I would have to find a place to stay for now. I walked inward as I saw residential buildings give way to local stores and then to bigger businesses. I must have walked a large number of blocks because there were people with Pokémon walking around. I stopped at a plaza which required the roads to form a square turnabout which would be more inconvenient had there been more cars driving. I knew the place was still low class enough I could get a room because a Pokémon battle was taking place in the plaza, something refined for grand stadiums among the upper class. I figured I was safe so I summoned Shelgon out to stretch his legs and also to improve my appearance. A two story hotel called out to me as a good place to stay.

I was about to walk in the door, when I saw in the reflection of the glass the impatient man a few yards behind me jogging, with his uncle in tow. "Sorry, Shelgon" I tried, though my partner still looked angry to lose his walking freedoms. The man caught up and said, "I finally got my uncle through, but it cost me my ride to where we were staying. I saw you walking this way, so I thought maybe we could stay with you and leave in the morning." I was scared at first because I didn't know if either of them had seen my Pokémon, but the old man didn't look like he did when he saw that Linoone. I was still hesitant to let them stay, it's harder to lodge three nameless people than one, but I feel like the more friends you make, the better chances there is to survive. In a slow manner, I said, "Yes, but only tonight. I don't want followers after this." To this the impatient man agreed and announced his name as Reggie. We came up with a cover story that we were siblings with our father on travel. The chubby mustached man at the counter raised an eyebrow, but said in some accent, "Stay is 10 per person per night, and your room number is 12B, second floor." I thanked him and paid 7 in advance to divert his suspicion. He had given us the key to the furthest door to the side, which was fine for me. All the B's were second floor rooms, while A's were first floor ones.

The walls were thin and small windows showed the outside plaza where the Pokémon battle was just finishing, with bets already being collected. While the older man named Jim was in the restroom, Reggie stepped aside to talk to me. "Hey, you're lucky my uncle is nearsighted" he whispered, "What are you doing in the slums if you have a Pokémon? You didn't steal it did you?" Shocked that he would consider that I told him that Shelgon had been my partner from my early life, then a Bagon, and evolved when I set out on my journey from town to town. Reggie still looked skeptical of my existence, so I further explained how I just didn't know what to do and living amongst the poor was my way of waiting and trying to figure out myself. Uncle Jim walked back into the room, so the conversation ended.

Uncle Jim stated, "Thank you for letting us stay tonight, I have some information that I think will repay you for your generosity." Reggie interrupted, "Please uncle, not your fable again, people think you're crazy because of it." Uncle Jim harshly replied, "Hush now, it's real insider info and I believe our friend has a right to know beforehand."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. Reggie started, "My uncle thinks he got an omen of the future from a guy." Uncle Jim clarified, "Omen is a broad term, a work buddy of mine said this actually happened and will happen here too. A city, one part of the Grand Order, was completely destroyed! A giant floating tower shot down beams and leveled the whole place. It keeps on going from town to town, traveling north. He said it was going to hit the city we were just at, so I moved my nephew and me up here to avoid it. Soon though, Istonya will be gone too, and by then we'll have left. You should too, if you know what's good for ya."

"Forgive my uncle," Reggie stated "like I said, he sounds crazy every time he tells this story. I still don't think the city we left is gone, and I doubt the steel and silver fortress of Istonya could ever be leveled." Uncle Jim rebutted, "You can never be too careful my nephew." Having felt spooked by a type of horror story, I chose to go to sleep, as did Reggie and his uncle.


End file.
